


His Name That Sat On Him

by Polarstern (Gelaecter)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rival Assassins AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelaecter/pseuds/Polarstern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a game they played, and not even God could save anyone unlucky enough to get caught between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name That Sat On Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rare pair week over on tumblr - I am planning on continuing this AU (I have another 1000 or so words already written but I'm not quite happy with it yet), possibly as a series

The man was mesmerised.

He had one hand resting firmly on Antonio's thigh, while his eyes stayed completely focused on his face. A small smile played on his lips as Antonio spoke. The man was an easy mark it seemed. Arrogant and vulnerable to flattery, eager for what Antonio seemed to be offering, and completely assured that it was him, not Antonio, who was in control of the situation.

(Most flies were before they became aware of the webbing that already entangled them. And usually they didn't live long enough to realise their fate)

The man leaned forward, eyes darting down to Antonio's lips expectantly, but Antonio shifted to the side at the last moment to avoid the kiss, reaching instead for something on the table beside him. The man frowned slightly at being denied, until Antonio smiled and pressed a large ripe strawberry to his lips expectantly. The man smiled back and opened his mouth to accept the fruit-

-and the side of his head exploded.

Antonio didn't even blink as the body fell forward, simply leaned back so that it slumped to the floor instead of landing in his lap. His mouth twisted in distaste as he looked at the corpse, then at the blood and tissue that was splattered all over his suit, and then finally towards the window. There was no chance that Antonio could actually see him, not from this distance, but Willem still felt as though his eyes were boring straight into him through the scope. A lesser man would shrivel up under the force of that glare.

His lips twitched in amusement.

Antonio glared out the window for a few more seconds before getting up, striding out of the room and leaving the corpse lying on the floor without a second glance. Several seconds after Antonio had vanished from sight, Willem's phone dinged.

_You owe me a new suit._

Willem just snorted.

And so the game continued.


End file.
